Unleashed chaos
by mew-serene
Summary: Mutants are set free by an unknown group of powerful persons, six of them escape and try to live a normal life. But when their signals get stronger for a strange reason, the only solution for the X-men is to recruit them. A/N: please read !
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone, I'm new here. Not in fanfiction but it's the first X-men story for me so please don't flame but do critique. Read the summary before going anywhere please !:_**

_Summary: _**The Mutants prison was attacked by a group of strangers who's leader is an unknown powerful mutant. 6 prisoners escaped from this group and were lost in the big city of New York trying to undercover as normal peopl_e, _****but they soon start popping up in the X-men radar who only have one choice : recruit them. **

******_Hope that got your intention enough, anyway, if you -by some miracle- are interested in joining in, complete the form below and thank you._**

_Full name:_

_Nickname: _

_Age:_

_Hair:_

_Eyes:_

_Appearance:_

_Clothes: _

_-Normals' one: _

_-Missions' one:_

_Gender:_

_Powers:_

_Personality: _

_Qualities: _

_Bad things:_

_History:_

_Family:_

_How he react to other X-men: _

_**Now, enjoy and review please !**  
_


	2. Little informations !

_**Hey there everyone ! No, I'm not dead. Sorry for the long wait, but it's just my busy life getting in the way, since I have recently started taking some english courses to upgrade my level, and I think it's working. So, I want you guys, if you please, to pay attention to these Author notes, they will be quite important please. So, my answers to your review:**_

**Pavjeet8: **You haven't been too clear in your profile. That's why I'm asking you guys to fill a new form, sorry, that hold more questions to avoid the annoyance of me asking questions each chapter. His personality isn't too clear too, please be more explicit in it if you please. Well you'll just have to fill the new form to see. **_Character accepted. _**

**Rawrmeans I love U in dinosaur: **I love how you explained your character so well. I liked how her history isn't "The drama queen's" One, easy and just smooth, love it! For her flexibility, would you ming telling me if she was born with it or that trained in order to gain it ? Anyway, good job, please fill the new form as well**_. Character accepted. _**

**Capricorn66: **I adore your character. I like how you put him as the young boy who doesn't really like the world he lives in, the confused one, shy even. Please fill the form if you please. **_Character accepted._**

**Vampwolfgirl98: **You haven't really explained how her brain wheels turn. Your character is a little bit messy, I didn't quite understand how she thinks, reacts and such. Please, if you want your character to be accepted, fill the form bellow and try to rid your character from the "Mary-sue touch. **_Character rejected till further notice._**

**.pjo: **I'm found of your character. It's great really, great job. Don't forget to fill the new form ! **_Character accepted._**

**Dissabled: **Another confused mutant, it adds the drama! I like your character, don't forget to fill the form ! **_Character accepted._**

** : **I don't understand the power of your OC, since you only gave little information about it. And there's another problem with her personality. You see, being blunt and sarcastic isn't really a bad thing. I need you to erase the little Mary-sue touch you put onto her please. You may fill the new form and try to fix the things I said, if you want. **_Character rejected till further notice._**

**Sakuyaa: **I adore your OC. You explained things to me in a good manner, which I'm grateful for. It gives me less time scratching the back of my head trying to figure the character out, thanks. I did a little bit researching on charisma, and I found some informations in one of the websites that may be interesting to both of us. I found that usually, people able to have that power, are hard for telepathes to read, but _not impossible_, because a small version of their powers is working in their minds. That way, it make some memories more appealing than others, which make the telepath usually lost as he end seeing memories he doesn't want. Anyway, that's it. Please fill the form. **_Character accepted. _**

**Bcvty: **You too, haven't been really informing about your character, which gives me some hard time figuring it our. Please fill the new form and try to be more explicit if you please. **_Character rejected till further notice. _**

**_Rules to read before posting: _**

-_please try to use proper grammar in your profile. No text speak. (that includes typing with 'U' instead of you and 4 instead of 'four'.)_

_-No god modding. You're not allowed to control, injure or kill anyone's characters without express permission from the character's owner. _

_-You're not invincible. Refrain from making your character waaaaay too over powered. Level five mutants are not all that common and not everyone can be insanely powerful. Try to limit your character to having 1-mutant abilities. If you make them be able to run fast, fly, have super strength, be able to teleport, having accelerated healing, it's just cheap and unfair. _

_**Please try to go by those rules, and thanks. Now, the OC new form you should fill!: **_

**Name:**

**Friendly nickname:**

**Codename:**

**Age and birthday:**

**Hair: **colour, style, length, how he/she usually do it...

**Eyes: **Colour ( Be precise: emerald green, Icy blue...), description (Kind, Icy, cold, closed doors to the soul, reflects his/her emotions...)

**Gender: **

**Body's characteristics: **Skin tone, skinny or toned, tall or short... A description of her/His body.

**Daily Clothing style: **Not the description of the outfit, but what she wears. (Ex: She/he usually wear shorts, cargo pants, tee shirts...) I would like to at least make her/him wear an outfit per day **  
**

**Formal clothing style: **What she/he wears in formal events. Long dresses with a V neck and Slits at the side/ Black tux **_..._**

**Crush : **

**Degree of love: **Attraction, love, charmed by Him/her, deep feelings... Or is it a crush that turns to love after or such...

**How She/he respond to it: **By flirting with crush, glaring at him/her...

**The things She/he like in their crush: **The beautiful smile, the kind heart ...

**Powers: **The kind of ability, weaknesses of the powers, how they work, how they use them... Give details people please !

**Missions' outfit: **Is it designed ? Or is it a normal Spandex outfit ?

**Personality**:Qualities, be explicit please !

**How She/he respond to some situations: **When she's/he's stuck, about to fight alone, Being insulted

**Decribe a fight between your character and Shadow cat or Iceman: **Please make it full with details, I want to see how your character use Her/his powers and if they follow any special strategy or such. Only those two are allowed, You probably can't beat any other X-men, yet !

**Past: **Be explicit here too !

* * *

**_That's it everyone, My updating rate will be once a week at least. This story is on the top now and will probably stay like that. _**

**_To reviewers that have been rejected, please do not take it personal. You can always send me your character when you update them. _**

**_I'm willing to hear your responds to my responds. If you want to ask me anything, just write it on your review or P.M me !  
_**


	3. Immortality have more than a quality

**_Hey there guys ! As I've promised, here's your chapter for the week ! I may post another one If I have enough time. My inspiration was going crazy and I had to write. Those are important news: Starting the next chapter and on, my co-judge in "My contest" Will start playing the role of my beta, so say goodbye to grammar mistakes and others ! I do not promise a perfect chapter but a better one ! So far, I have a lot planned for this story. I didn't reveal much informations so I could keep the mysterious "charm". Enjoy !_**

* * *

_A gnome-like man was standing in the dark place, holding a needle. He's saying something, words she couldn't understand. Words in French, then he holds the needle and he inject her. All she feels is pain, the man laugh, and then pain, pain and more pain..._

She opened her eyes and jumped into a sitting position, clamping her hands around her throbbing head, completely ignoring the pain of her twisted ankle. Devices were linked to her and she tried to yank them all, causing herself even more pain.

"Don't be scared child. We're only trying to help" said an old man, coming next to her in his wheelchair. She finally relaxed, but she could feel she was forced too. She tried to get as much air through her tired lunges as she could

"W-why ca-can't I Bre-breath normally?" She asked, looking at the old man next to her.

"You'll have some problems with your rib in the current time; a friend is in his way over here so he can heal your wounds" explained the old man. She nodded in response before clenching her teeth in pain.

"I would have given you painkillers, but your blood-system endured a lot of drugs lately. I think we will only damage it by giving you pills" she nodded again and tried to crack a smirk that ended as a grimace

"Whe-where Am I?" The old man turned his wheelchair and retrieved something from the table and then turned around

"You're at my school child. It's a special school for mutants. I will tell you more about it when you'll be fully healed. Meanwhile, just know it's somewhere safe" the object that he retrieved earlier was revealed to be a tray that contained what seemed like a vegetable salad, a soup and a glass of water.

"I'm sure you need to eat, you're body hasn't been receiving his fair amount of Vitamins lately" He was speaking like some professional doctor.

"Thanks" Finally, her voice wasn't hoarse and she was able to speak without problems. As soon as she took the first bite, a knock was heard from the other side of the door. A black-haired Japanese man entered the room, wearing a brown coat and a suit underneath it.

"Ah, Charles, long times no see." greeted the man, shaking the other one's hand, known as Xavier.

"Hello Heiru, Thank you for coming. As you see, I need some of your talents to help this young lady here" Heiru looked at the sitting girl who was scowling at the wall.

"Konnichiwa miss, I'm Dr. Heiru Homoshikawo. Nice to meet you" He said, extending his hand at the girl who took it.

"I'm Sasha, Sasha Celera" Xavier suddenly seemed to pay even more attention

"Are you Sam's daughter, the owner of the Celeras' companies?" Asked Xavier

"You mean the pathetic excuse of a father? I'm afraid that's a yes" She answered, narrowing her eyes in a bored fashion

"Very well, I see that hank already did a full analyze, I may want to read it" Said Heiru picking a file up

"You may want to read it loud, I need to know what's wrong with me" Said Sasha

"Very well, I will excuse myself to check on my other patient" Interrupted Xavier as he exited the sterilized room.

"Very well, it says here that you have several minor injuries such as bruises, cuts and some few needles trace. You also have some slight burns, nothing too serious, and finally, a twisted ankle and damaged rib. Your powers are temporary not working, you kept the anti-powers collar for a week, which will give you problems using them since your brain temporary forgot how to activate them, but don't worry they'll be back in two days or such" explained Heiru

"And you actually think you can heal me of everything?"

"I've lived in different places and times; I know a lot of cultures. I can certainly heal you." he began searching in his bags for a bottle of green liquid

"How is that?"

"Well, if you're interested in knowing, my power as a mutant consists on travel, every kind of travel you can think of. But unfortunately, travelling in the time line for too long can shut down your time process, in another meaning; it makes you immortal, like me." Explained Heiru as he finally reached for a glowing bottle and mixed the two together.

"In other words, you have multiple abilities, which makes you nearly unreachable?"

"I never said that, each one of us have a weakness point. Here drink this, it will heal any internal organ that is injured" He handed her the bottle and she tried her best to swallow everything without spitting

"Can't you go back in time and prevent this from happening?" She asked, giving him the empty bottle back

"I simply can't, time have rules as does travel in its line. I can't go back and change it. I can't change destiny, if you're destined to come here, nothing will prevent it" Explained Heiru again, this time giving her a little bag of pink powder

"Here, mix this with your class of water. It will heal your damaged rib" She did as told and drowned the sweet tasting liquid.

"What's this?"

"Cherry powder mixed with Jasmine and some other herbs. It's a recipe I learned from one of the healers in an ancient village in 1567, he was a mystique and knew a lot about human body"

"So, is there any other medicine I should take?"

"Those aren't medicines, their natural cures to the body, so take this, if you drink it, you'll get rid of all the bruises and body marks" Handing her another bottle that contained a vanilla smelling liquid.

"Thanks"

"Anyway, it's such a pleasure meeting you. I'll have to go now, any questions before I go?" He asked, packing everything in place and standing up

"Yeah, why can't I remember a shit about what happened in our escape?"

"Your memories have been clouded by a telepath; you'll have to discuss those things with the professor." Once that said, he opened the door and got out

Pushing the covers and standing up herself, she was surprised to find herself clean of all the bruises, she felt at the top of her health and her muscles didn't ache. _The guy must be a genius _She thought as she began walking toward the door. Clicking the few buttons on it sides, it opened and she got out.

Expecting the place around her she noticed an open door in front of her own, where a grumpy face was showing and a _familiar _one to be exact. The figure was known as the grumpy Vivian, her cell-mate.

Before she could say anything, she felt pain ripping in her insides, not exactly pain, but a pain illusion that a so familiar gnome was used to give.

* * *

**_I would not beg for reviews but I would feel happy if you reviewed ! Bye !  
_**


	4. AN

**_OMG ! Guys, I'm BACK !_**

Yes guys, I know. I've been gone for a very long time and my excuses would never be enough. But it is all due to the several health problems I had recently and also to the fact that life has been a living hell. I am awfully sorry but I will not be able to write any new chapters for ANY story anymore. Yes, I said "I". So I happily gave those stories to Selenne, a dear friend who is none-other than my cousin and she agreed to take them. You can find her under the pen name: Sagami-ayumu. She'll be taking over and all of my stories are going to be reposted in her account so I suggest you mark her on alarm so you can be in touch. I can assure you three things with her: Weekly updates, friendly conversations and funny moments. She already promised she is going to start publishing this week, and I always trust her promises. Please contact her by sending a PM or adding her messenger address which is available in her profile so she can afford you more information. So this is the last chapter I would be publishing, the rest is going over Sagami !


End file.
